dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kwon Sang Woo
Perfil thumb|250pxNombre: 권 상우 / Kwon Sang Woo (Gwon Sang Wu) *'Profesión:' Actor, modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 5-Agosto-1976 *'Edad: '''36 años. *'Lugar de nacimiento: Daejeon, Corea del Sur *'''Estatura: 182 cm *'Peso:' 70 kgs *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Agencia:' ISTAR *'Familia:' Su esposa es la actriz Son Tae Young y su Hijo se llama Luke que nacio en Marzo del 2009. 'Dramas' * Queen of Ambition (SBS,2013) * Dae Mul (MBC, 2010) * Cinderella Man (MBC, 2009) * Bad Love (KBS 2007-2008) * Sad Sonata (MBC, 2005) * Sad Love Story (MBC, 2005) * Stairway to Heaven (SBS, 2003) * Into the Sun (SBS, 2003) * We Are Dating Now (SBS, 2002) * Delicious Proposal (MBC, 2001) * Legend (SBS, 2001) * Man and Woman (SBS, 2001) Peliculas *Chinese Zodiac pelicula china para estreno mundial *Shadows of Love? (2012) Pelicula China *Pain (2011) *Into The Gunfire (71-Into the fire) (2010) *More Than Blue (2009) *A Destiny (2007) *Almost Love (2006) *Running Wild (2006) *Wild Beast (2005) *Love So Divine (2004) *Spirit of Jeet Kune Do: Once Upon a Time in High School (2004) *Project X (2003) *My Tutor Friend (2003) *Make It Big (2002) *Volcano High (2001) Videos Musicales *2000: Smile (Papaya) *2005: Anyclub (Eric & Lee Hyo Ri) *Anyclub (Segunda Parte) *Zee Young Sun-The First Love junto a Moon Geun Young Premios 2005 *'Korean Movie Association:' Premio especial. 2004 *'25th Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Premio de popularidad. 2003 *'40th Daejong Film Awards', Actor revelación (My Tutor Friend). *'39th Baek Sang Art Awards', Actor revelación (My Tutor Friend). *'SBS Acting Awards', Premio de popularidad. *'SBS Acting Awards', Premio Mejores 10 Estrellas. *'40th Baek Sang Art Awards:' Actor más popular de cine. 2002 *'SBS Acting Awards', Premio Nueva Estrella. Anuncios *Samsung Anycall *Samsung Anyclub / Anystyle(con Eric Moon y Lee Hyo Ri) *KTF Ever(con Choi Ji Woo) *Bang Bang Summer Fit Collection (con Ha Ji Won) *Amino Up *The Face Shop Spring (cosméticos masculinos) *Maru Spring (con Kim Jung Hwa) *Try - Underwear collection (con Lee Hyo Ri) *U.G.I.Z. *Prime (cerveza) *Korea National Tourism Organization / Samsung (con Bi) *F-CURE广告 Curiosidades *Comenzó como modelo, de pasarela y marketing cuando sólo era un adolescentedebido a sus facultades físicas por toda Asia, hasta que se dió la oportunidad de debutar como novato en el cine y televisión entrando ya en el 2001. Tras lo cual comenzaron a darle papeles protagonistas tanto en dramas como en el cine, haciendo que su popularidad se incrementara notablemente. *El gran boom mediático lo consiguió con la película My Tutor Friend su primer papel protagonista en el cine y con el drama Stairway to Heaven, su segundo drama protagonista que ha llegado a ser emitido en gran parte de latinoamérica. Gracias a ello consiguió convertirse en un ídolo en Corea del Sur, Japón, donde el drama se sigue re-emitiendo cada 2 temporadas, y en demás países asiáticos. *Su siguiente gran boom sería con la película Love So Divine donde confesó que tomó el papel por su madre que es cristiana católica, y tras la cual se bautizó gracias al apoyo de amigos y familiares, convirtiéndose al catolicismo, fe que estudia desde entonces. *Debido a su gran atractivo, e increíble físico es apodado "mom-zzang", (cuerpo divino), llegando a ser el icono sexual nº1 de Corea del Sur, sin que nadie aún le haya disputado este "título". *Fue Mister Junio 2006 en la 1ºweb reconocida de celebridades masculinas Most Beautiful Man. *Participó en el video clip de Zee Youn Sun First love / First Love Heartchae, junto con la joven actriz Moon Geun Young siendo un gran éxito de ventas. *Se le han intentado reconocer numerosas relaciones con diferentes compañeras de trabajo, pero gracias a su discreción, aún no ha habido evidencias de ninguna, aunque los rumores le persiguen, el más sonado fue y sigue siendo con Kim Ha Neul, con la que ha trabajado en My Tutor Friend y Almost Love, que casualmente también se ha convertido al cristianismo y ha sido bautizada. *Su último drama Bad Love está siendo un gran éxito en Japón, casi más que en Corea, pese a la falta de publicidad de la productora que no tenía intención de emitirlo. *Se caso el 29 de Septiembre del 2008 con la modelo Son Tae Young *El 2013 va a ser todo un año por el actor Kwon Sang Woo. *El actor volvió a Corea después de concluir el rodaje de la película 'Chinese Zodiaco 'con el actor Jackie Chan, el día 19. Este es un nuevo proyecto que saldrá al aire en todo el mundo el 12 de diciembre de 2012. Bueno ya paso pero este año esta lista!! *Tambien tiene preparado el lanzamiento, de su suave-dramática película "Repetir, Te Amo" con Cecilia Cheung en China en algún momento a principios de marzo, lo que significa que el actor está a la espera de la liberación de 2 grandes proyectos con la élite internacional las estrellas de este año. *Durante una entrevista con varios medios de comunicación del año pasado, Kwon Sang Woo también compartió sus pensamientos sobre un posible avance en Hollywood. *Estuvo en argentina y se puso la camiseta de argentina aqui la foto Acerca de su personaje en “Night King” de SBS y él respondió: “Es un personaje que puede mostrar todos mis lados desde la inocencia hasta la bestialidad”, además el actor habló sobre la película China titulada “Chinese Zodiac“: “Fue un sueño trabajar con Jackie Chan porque él era mi héroe desde que era niño, espero que esta película tenga una buena reacción en Corea del Sur" Enlaces **Perfil en Empas **Wikipedia Kwon Sang Woo (Español) **HanCinema **Ficha Asia-team Galeria -3-kwon-sang-woo-1073767 489 618.jpg Kwon Sang Woo .jpg -3-kwon-sang-woo-1073747_340_500.jpg 319px-Korean-kwon-sang-woo.jpg kwonsw.jpg KwonSangWooNY_1028_1.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo